Special illusion
by FranniRokudo
Summary: Being an illusionist isn't as easy as it might seem at first glance. Sometimes you want, forgetting about everything, to disappear into someone else's illusion... Though someone else? Slash, Mukuro/Fran.


_Часто случается, что человек считает счастье далёким от себя, а оно неслышными шагами уже пришло к нему._

_Боккачо Джованни (с)._

Ночь. Нет, не тихая и звёздная, а бушующая и пасмурная. Такие были здесь не впервые. Ветер с силой хлестал холодный дождь в стекло, заставляя каждый раз вздрагивать зеленоволосого парня, сидящего на кровати. Тот поджал свои коленки поближе к себе и с недовольством поглядывал на чёрную беспроглядную тьму. Иногда комнату озаряла яркая вспышка грома, которую неизменно сопровождал её спутник – грохот. Когда всё заливалось белым светом, парень наперёд закрывал уши, зная, что последует за тем; он не признавал этого, однако действительно боялся грома. Шум казался ему просто ужасающим, сотрясающим всё в округе. Серый противный ливень настроения также не поднимал, собственно, как и не настраивал на спокойный сон. Звуки капель немало раздражали, и, как ни крути, у парня никак не получалось заснуть.

Фран прекрасно понимал, что он – сильный иллюзионист и может создать хорошую реальную иллюзию, заменив ею неприятную картину. В том мире всё будет подвластно лишь ему: и то, какие сладкие звуки будут разливаться над ним, или какая тишина будет укутывать его, постепенно убаюкивая; и то, какой пейзаж будет вокруг него – может, полянка с мягкой зелёной травой, залитая тёплым солнечным светом, или, быть может, шикарная обустроенная комната, в которой царит приятный сумрак. Иллюзионист печально усмехнулся: конечно, всё это было прекрасно, и в мгновение ока он мог погрузиться в свою иллюзию без всяких проблем, но... Парень не хотел того, как ни парадоксально. Свои иллюзии пускай и были качественными, красивыми, правдоподобными, но не могли удивить или заставить расслабиться полностью самого иллюзиониста, создавшего их. Поэтому иметь пламя Тумана не такое уж простое дело, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

Другое дело, когда оказываешься под властью чужой иллюзии... Фран сладко вздохнул. Увы, такая возможность ему ещё пока никогда не представлялась – на поле боя, к сожалению, чужие иллюзии были враждебны и их надо было только разрушать. Жизнь в Варии вообще начинала порядком бесить парня: скучные, опасные для жизни задания почти каждую неделю, невменяемый принц-потрошитель, босс-алкоголик, орущий капитан, мужчина с ирокезом, разговаривающий странным голосом, и слушающий лишь босса придурок – все эти люди были его командой. Да и к тому же всегда равнодушного Хранителя Тумана ближе к вечеру, когда он мог остаться один и его никто не беспокоил, начинали терзать приятные и оттого режущие сердце ещё сильнее воспоминания. Воспоминания о прошлом, пускай не таком радужном и жизнерадостном, были особенно дороги маленькому иллюзионисту. Всё потому, что там присутствовал один человек – его учитель. Его бесподобный, идеальный, но слишком строгий учитель. Хранитель Тумана Варии и сам не понимал, почему мог с таким непозволительным для ученика восторгом вспоминать Мукуро. Однако... можно ли было вообще не обожать такого человека, как Рокудо? Лично для Франа ответ был очевиден.

Парень подтянул как на зло негреющее одеяло и накинул его на себя. Отапливать комнаты для членов отряда, видимо, было не совсем обязательно. Ведь выживали и в условиях похуже, так? Иллюзионист слабо усмехнулся. Хотя в такие моменты было далеко не до смеха... Буря за окном усилилась в разы вопреки ожиданиям Хранителя Тумана. Желание ощутить себя где-нибудь в другом мире, в другой вселенной стало сильнее, но возможность воплотить его в жизнь так и не сдвинулась с отметки «ноль». Фран судорожно вздохнул, сжавшись ещё больше и вновь вздрогнув от внезапного грома. Видел бы его сейчас семпай... наверняка бы дал волю своим колким выражениям и не менее острым стилетам. А что бы сделал в таком случае Мукуро? Наверное, нечто похожее, только с разницей в том, что кольнул бы не кожу и не ножиками, а шапку и трезубцем, а также его слова задели бы иллюзиониста за живое в сто крат больнее... Но Хранитель не жалел себя: собственно, он уже взрослый парень, и такие способы привести его в чувство были весьма действенны. Только вот на душе от такого было не легче...

А хотя, кому нужна его душа? переживания? мысли? чувства? Все убеждены, что их просто нет. И парень в последнее время тоже начинал сомневаться в том, что в нём осталось ещё что-то человеческое. А было ли вообще оно там изначально? Вновь тяжёлый вздох, который затерялся в грохоте бушующей природы на улице. Вот так всегда было и для Франа: он так же, как и этот вздох, бесполезно кричал в пустоту, однако обстоятельства превращали этот крик в беззвучный... Но человек ко всему привыкает, так что и для иллюзиониста это не стало великой проблемой. Но лишь один Хранитель Тумана знал, через что пришлось пройти, чтобы познать свою ненужность!..

А впрочем, к чему на ночь такие неприятные мысли? Вот и Фран подумал, что незачем, поэтому, продолжая сидеть, укутался в одеяло и прикрыл глаза. Хотя знал стопроцентно: даже это не заставит его уснуть. Сквозь закрытые глаза вспышка всё равно казалась яркой, а из-за грохота вкупе с дребезжащими от дикого ветра стёклами невозможно было успокоиться и попытаться заснуть. Но парень решил постараться, всё-таки, не впервые. Если завтра он не выспится, то будет виноват во всём лишь сам. Ведь у Хранителя Тумана была прекрасная возможность создать вокруг себя иллюзию, которая настроит его на нужный спокойный лад. Но то было слишком обыденно, слишком ожидаемо, слишком изучено... То ли дело – чья-то иллюзия.

Фран откинул голову назад, на холодную твёрдую стену, и зажмурил глаза ещё сильнее, пытаясь не видеть эти проклятые вспышки. Но громовые раскаты прекрасно напоминали об их существовании и с особой жестокостью прогоняли прочь хрупкий сон, который делал слабые попытки захватить уставший разум парня. Но всё оказалось тщетно – в этой схватке победитель был известен заранее.

Иллюзионист смирился с тем, что эту ночь он проведёт так же, как и тысячи предыдущих – в одиночестве, в холоде и с бессонницей из-за бури в придачу. Но всё получилось немного иначе...

Кровать мягко прогнулась, словно на неё сел кто-то, и тихо скрипнула. Фран мгновенно открыл глаза, вполне готовый к драке. На таких, как он, могли покушаться и ночью. Каково же было его удивление, когда в темноте он смог разглядеть до боли знакомый силуэт. Очередную вспышку парень ждал с нетерпением и, когда в комнате стало светло, словно днём, он с изумлением и радостью одновременно увидел, что человеком, сидящем на его кровати, являлся Мукуро Рокудо. Маленький иллюзионист был немало удивлён, потому как учитель приходил к нему изредка и то, – ненадолго. Хранитель Тумана Вонголы пристально вглядывался в лицо своего ученика. Этот взгляд Фран помнил прекрасно – мужчина всегда смотрел на него так, когда хотел догадаться, в чём же причина того или иного состояния Варийца.

– Скучал? – А голос Мукуро так и не изменился – всё такой же приятный, чарующий, успокаивающий... Собственно, как и сам иллюзионист. Парень опустил голову вниз. Что ответить в таком случае? Он прекрасно знал, что эти слова могут быть и умело подстроенным сарказмом, и действительными мыслями Рокудо... Фран украдкой взглянул на учителя: разноцветные глаза того продолжали смотреть не отрываясь.

– Почему не спишь? – второй вопрос, заданный уже более серьёзно.

– Не могу при такой погоде, – Хранитель Тумана Варии кивнул в сторону окна. Мукуро слабо улыбнулся.

– Почему же не используешь иллюзию? Это ведь так просто.

– Именно потому, что просто. Это моя иллюзия. В ней неинтересно, – Фран скинул одеяло и присел рядом с учителем, спустив ноги вниз. Рокудо промолчал в ответ. А парень чувствовал, как его сердце начинает заходиться в бешеном темпе. Неужели такая бурная радость от прихода иллюзиониста? Хотя, с другой стороны, Хранитель Тумана постоянно одёргивал себя: в последние несколько лет их отношения не выходили за рамки примерно вот такого диалога, который произошёл недавно. Фран не понимал, если тому всё равно, так зачем приходит? Ради приличия? Это слишком невыносимо! Лучше бы Мукуро забыл его, как страшный сон. Но, наверное, и от этого легче бы тоже не стало... Замкнутый круг.

– Фран... – Иллюзионист уже не помнил, когда в последний раз учитель называл его по имени, поэтому по непривычке вздрогнул, – Хочешь погрузиться в мою иллюзию?

Парень кивнул, даже пока не осознав смысл слов – просто поверил Рокудо. Он взглянул на синеволосого иллюзиониста: на удивление, его взгляд не выражал, как обычно, хитрости или лукавства, наоборот, глаза с беспокойством поглядывали на Франа, словно желая помочь.

– Ложись на кровать, – Мукуро даже не приказывал, как это было всегда, а просто попросил. Иллюзионист без всяких возражений поспешил выполнить просьбу, растянувшись на постели. Мужчина, оценивающе оглядев тело перед ним, в одно мгновение оказался над своим учеником, одновременно стряхивая с себя ботинки, чтобы не загрязнить постельное бельё. Фран, безусловно, удивился, но лишь слегка, и виду не подал. Лицо Рокудо оказалось буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного. Тот момент Хранитель Тумана Варии запомнил, кажется, на всю жизнь. Когда безумно дорогой тебе человек так близко, как никогда, начинаешь неосознанно проваливаться в какой-то транс, ценить каждую секунду, _жить_, в конце концов. Разноцветные глаза завораживали парня, заставляли будто бы тонуть, растворяться в них. Зеленоволосому иллюзионисту казалось, будто иллюзия начинала медленно пробираться в его сознание – пока ещё едва заметно, легко, изящно, как и тот человек, создавший её.

Пальцы мужчины, словно пробуя, коснулись лица Франа, отодвинув мешающие зелёные пряди волос подальше. Хранитель Тумана Варии никогда не знал точно, что на уме у этого иллюзиониста, но сейчас он будто бы начинал его понимать... Ведь два Тумана похожи, особенно когда их в прошлом что-то связывало. Что-то, пускай ещё не такое сильное, как любовь, но действительно крепкое и претерпевшее на себе несколько лет размолвки. Парень с радостью бы взглянул в душу своего учителя, уж так хотелось ему узнать чувства, мысли того... Ведь если и пламя у них одинаковое, то и проблемы должны быть в чём-то схожи, если учесть, что обоих в конечном итоге ждёт жаркое местечко в Аду.

– Хочешь узнать, что у меня на душе? – не без нотки насмешки раздался голос Мукуро. Фран хотел было удивиться, откуда тот узнал, но потом успокоился – кажется, он позабыл, что уже сейчас находился под влиянием иллюзии своего учителя. В таком случае отвечать было весьма глупо. Мужчина продолжил, положив свою ладонь на лоб парня и начиная скользить ею вниз: – Закрой глаза, Франни. Закрой и наблюдай. Надеюсь, ты увидишь.

Хранитель Тумана Варии прикрыл глаза одновременно с тем, как Рокудо положил ладонь на его веки. Но на самом деле ему так всего лишь показалось... или нет? Во всяком случае, сначала Фран увидел беспроглядную тьму. Вскоре там стали загораться крохотные точки, в чём-то похожие на блёстки, которые рассыпали на чёрном бархате. Как оказалось, это было лишь прелюдией – самая красота была только впереди. Зеленоволосый иллюзионист почувствовал себя на удивление легко. Вскоре на чёрном фоне начали загораться остальные звёздочки, более яркие и интересные, чем самые первые, стали появляться целые красивые галактики, с собственным центром и планетами. Фран чувствовал, насколько это реально, и полностью погрузился в эту иллюзию, хотя на ту пору даже он – один из сильнейших иллюзионистов, не верил в это, принимая её за действительность. Галактики переливались всеми цветами радуги, блестящая пыль вокруг них напоминала снег, сверкающий в свете фонарей ночью, а скопления звёзд казались намного прекраснее, чем парень видел их на небе в реальности.

Зеленоволосый иллюзионист чувствовал, как летал, медленно перемещаясь от одной галактики к другой. Ему было безумно приятно ощущать себя в чьей-то иллюзии, понимать, насколько это прекрасно, растворяться в ней, принимать за реальную жизнь. Быть Хранителем Тумана сложно, ведь, обманывая других, заставляя их верить в прекрасное, ты обманываешь только себя, и чем ближе ты подходишь к истине, тем более от неё на самом деле отдаляешься. Иллюзионисты всегда играют с огнём, управляя разумами людей, но чаще всего сами живут в какой-то ловушке, запутывая лишь самих себя с каждым годом всё больше. Это ужасно, это никому, кроме Тумана, не понять...

Пока длилось это путешествие, Фран, кажется, всего лишь летая во вселенной, узнал в действительности многое... Он наконец прочёл ту боль, сковывавшую грудь его учителя, те заботы и переживания, что каждый день тревожили с виду уверенного иллюзиониста, и... ту любовь, которую мужчина называл запретной и скрывал, упорно скрывал. Парень теперь понял, зачем Мукуро раскрыл перед ним душу – он ведь верил. Верил так же, как и сам Фран. Любил и волновался так же, как и Хранитель Тумана Варии. Значит, всё так просто? Значит, два Тумана действительно имеют право быть вместе? Да. Этой удивительно гадкой и одновременно прекрасной ночью Мукуро и его ученик поняли состояние друг друга как нельзя лучше. Одиночество иллюзиониста может развеять лишь другой иллюзионист, хорошо понимающий его. Полюбить одного Хранителя Тумана сможет лишь другой Хранитель Тумана, если действительно пронесёт свою любовь сквозь года испытаний; лишь только тогда это чувство станет по-настоящему сильным. Заботу о Фране может взять... лишь его учитель и никто более. Казалось, столько чувств, столько открытий, возможно ли это ощутить за столь короткий срок, всего лишь пребывая в красивой иллюзии? Во всяком случае, Фран почувствовал это так, словно побывал на месте Рокудо в моменты, когда его эмоции были наиболее сильны. Парень лишь слабо улыбнулся: ему всё ещё не верилось.

А тем временем космос, завораживая взгляд, постепенно убаюкивал. Сам иллюзионист уже не помнил, что там творилось за окном в реальности, как сильно холодна была его постель, он понял лишь одно – впервые в жизни он побывал в чьей-то чужой иллюзии. Хотя нет, не чужой, – безумно родной. Кто-то скажет, что для Хранителя Тумана поддаться другой иллюзии – позор, но Франу на тот момент было всё равно. Ему казалось, что тогда их чувства с Мукуро были объединены в одно целое, нерушимое; и уже стало неважно, что они испытали в прошлом, главное то, что узнали сейчас.

Постепенно иллюзия стала ослабевать, возвращая парня в реальный мир. Звёздочки, вместе с галактиками, стали понемногу угасать, а чёрный бархат неба стал бледнеть. Вскоре Хранитель Тумана Варии открыл глаза и увидел перед собой серый потолок, серую комнату, серую жизнь... Ему вновь захотелось попасть в другой мир, лишь бы не видеть эту мерзость; а ещё больше ему хотелось узнать, куда же подевался его учитель. Поначалу сердце взволнованно билось, а потом парень, приметив рядом с окном силуэт, с облегчением выдохнул. Если Мукуро будет рядом с ним, то он вытерпит многое. Даже если местом его пребывания окажется тот же самый Ад... Хотя нет, наверное, Хранитель Тумана Варии слишком наивен и слаб, раз не мог вытерпеть даже такое несложное испытание, как одиночество. Но ведь тогда и Рокудо не было рядом, да и само понятие «одиночество»?.. Сможет ли его вообще кто-то принять?

Фран выдохнул и, встав с кровати, подошёл к учителю. Тот задумчиво глядел в окно и казалось, будто не замечал ничего вокруг. Парень осторожно дотронулся до плеча мужчины; последний ощутимо вздрогнул, словно пробуждаясь от глубокого сна. Мукуро повернул голову в сторону своего ученика и одарил его какой-то слабой, совершенно не похожей на его традиционную, улыбкой. Его пальцы аккуратно прошлись по щеке, шее, ключице зеленоволосого иллюзиониста, так нежно и так ласково, что сам Фран прикрыл глаза.

– Увидел, что хотел? – немного охрипший голос донёсся до парня. Тот, приоткрыв свои зелёные глаза, глянул прямо на Рокудо и уверенно закивал головой. Мужчина положил руку на затылок Варийца и прижал его к себе, зарывшись носом в волосы и шепнув: – Значит, всё ты про меня теперь знаешь...

– И вы... – Хранитель Тумана Варии улыбнулся. Улыбнулся искренне, как никогда не делал. От этого даже мышцы рта как-то неприятно потянуло. Зато в душе он чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым, ведь понял многое не только о Мукуро. Он понял себя, как только оказался в другой иллюзии. Понял, какие на самом деле испытывал чувства к Рокудо, понял, что всё это даже не безответно. Парень прижался к учителю сильнее, стремясь запомнить это тепло, это родное тепло, которое несколько лет он не ощущал вообще. То были тягостные годы, но именно они закрепили их чувства. А чувства двух Туманов – это нечто такое, чего нам, увы, просто так понять невозможно.

– Мукуро-сенсей, с этого времени... всё пойдёт лучше, ведь так? – Фран поднял голову. Мужчина спокойно улыбнулся, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке иллюзиониста.

– Так. И я тебе это обещаю, мой любимый ученик... – этих слов было вполне достаточно, поэтому Вариец улыбнулся вновь. Кажется, его рот уже начинал привыкать к этому действию.

Пускай на улице сейчас и была буря, пускай она и не давала уснуть, зато в их душах, некогда мечущихся от волнения и беспокойства, наступил полный штиль. Наконец, пройдя сквозь такое количество испытаний и лет разлук, Мукуро и Фран, два сильнейших иллюзиониста, смогли понять и себя, и друг друга с помощью одной ураганной ночи и одной красивой иллюзии. Ведь порой самому иллюзионисту нужно лишь одно: почувствовать себя в другом, созданном родным ему человеком, мире. Только тогда, растворившись в иллюзии, он сможет обрести себя вновь, возможно, понять для себя какую-то истину...

Друг для друга Хранители Тумана стали словно последней надеждой на спасение от безумства, которое рано или поздно настигает каждого иллюзиониста. Однако сейчас волноваться было не о чем: теперь иллюзии им были ни к чему, ведь_ прекрасный мир... для них он уже и так реален._

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


End file.
